


Kappers Late Kinktober

by BurntGayPotato, BurntGayPotato (orphan_account), The_One_Generic_Fangirl



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Bukakke, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edge Play, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Latex, Leather, M/M, Masochist, Medical Play, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome, master - Freeform, sadistic, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BurntGayPotato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Generic_Fangirl/pseuds/The_One_Generic_Fangirl
Summary: Kapper has made a deal with hades to get out of the underworld. His challenge is to walk through hell with a smile. Not his hell but a close friends of hades by the name of Lucifer. Kapper is almost done at his second to last stage of hell now. His challenge being to walk through hell with a smile. Will he survive through the lust level of hell or not? Come and find out as Kapper goes through a new kink each day! #Kinktober201.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished this series and I don’t plan to. Towards the end I get sloppy and bored but it was a good start and better then last year. I can do better then this and hope to get more practice in. BurntGayPotato is a personal friend of mine that this ic belongs too.

  
Kappers journey through the level of lust started here. They couldn't believe this was the second last level of hell. They were almost there and out of this place that was literal hell. Then they could go back to they're family and be in the warm embrace of they're parents. As well as they're sister who they had missed dearly for the so far for the five months they've been here. They ventured off a all to familiar feeling in there stomach taking over them.

As they were greeted at the start of the level with all sorts of demons. They all seemed to be undergoing punishments and pleasureful procedures. The person had no time to react before a female swooped down to them. This female was specifically a succubus who had her eye on Kapper ever since they had walked in. The female seemed to take a feminine walk to them. "Hey babe, What brings you to lust?"

She asked biting her lip. Kapper couldn't help but know to just ignore her. They took a deep breath before trudging forward ignoring the girl completely. That's when Kapper felt the female grab they're arm roughly. "Now now that isn't anyway to treat a lady. Hm, seems you haven't been put in your place yet. Well we'll just have to fix that" she told Kapper with a devious smile on her face.

It wasn't long before they found her sitting on rock well they had they're face to the ground. They squirmed uncomfortably at this position. Trying to get out of it they're stubbornness not wanting to be in this position. "Oh stop it" The female said taking a hit to there bottom. Causing them to stop squirming a gasp leaving there lips. As hits rained down on there ass they couldn't help but feel the need to cry.

They're eyes widened as there bottom was exposed to the hot air around them, they seemed to grip the females leg by here. They couldn't help but have tears poor down there cheeks. A smile somehow still on there face. Suddenly it stopped they're pants were pulled up and so were they the female kissing they're neck. Before walking away "Your ass is pretty cute by the way" leaving Kapper with a sore bottom but alas he uncomfortably trudged on.

They seemed to have gotten a taste of what they would be going through. With that Kapper walked and walked to a nearby tree picking a Okamai fruit resting there. It was the best they could do after all wasn't it? They seemed to doze off in a soft sleep waking up to the most unexpected.


	2. Dirty Talk

They had decided to set up camp and rest by a Okamai tree. A tree that had grown in hell and had been addictive and very common. Apparently said to be the type of tree god forbid eve from eating from. They sighed resting there head against it taking a bite of the fruit. It was there only food and drink source and quite frankly they didn't think they could ever get tired of it. Just as they were about to take another bite what looked to be two twins in-front of them.

There eyes widened as one twin took a bite on the other side. There eyes filled with lust "Oh, dear brother what do we have here?" One asked the other replied "Seems like a wonderful princess to me.~" Kapper was shocked as he instinctively threw the okamai at the twins. They dodged, "Are you sure it's not a feisty prince?" The other asked with that there was a shrug as a reply. "How about we find out."

One of the twins grabbed them pulling them to the grounds "Shhh love stay still" Kapper only kicked and squirmed in response. As the other took they're pants and underwear to find what seemed to be two genitalia types from each sex. "Oh my, they're both" he said softly as he stared at Kapper admiring his body. "We just love your body~" the first twin purred "Seems like we want you badly.~" Suddenly Kappers eyes darted around they took a deep breath relaxing " the smile still on his face but calmer. The twin eased his grip on Kapper that was his big mistake.

"God it'd be so good to fuck you all day and just hear you." Kapper suddenly kicked there leg up pulling himself out of the way they seemed to pull up there pants. Picking a okamai fruit and running off. They would sleep under a few rocks tonight it seemed. Scared and alone what they didn't know was that a pair of bright purple eyes were watching them from afar. Waiting for the right moment to talk to Kapper wether she was a enemy of not.

That was a very unknown secret for everybody since nobody knew who she was. It was like she popped all over in the lust level of hell her eyes glimmered as she wait for her old friend to notice her.


	3. Public

They woke up slowly yawning as he got up. "Time form breakfast" they said calmly biting there lip. They looked to the side noticing the okamai fruit was missing. They sighed there stomach growling there were no Okamai tree's growing in this part of hell. He kept a smile on his face but in reality he was worried. They decided that is was best not to be stubborn about this one for once.

They seemed to come to a quite open space where demons were discussing the boys and girls they wanted to use for thereselves. That's where Kapper was in the middle of and it was quite sad. They had reluctantly taken off all there clothes they had read somewhere that semen had some pretty good nutrients in it. Well with how weak they were they needed this. They got a lot of attention people crowding around them a murmur had dispersed around them. They wouldn't hear exactly what they had to say.

But they seemed to be betting to see who would get to use them. Suddenly they all turned about except for one the murmur getting louder. The female with bright purple eyes went closer to them. Spreading they're legs lowering herself on them. "HaAhh~" she made a soft noise of pleasure as he started to move in and out. Suddenly the crowd turned around the winner looking proud though his face sunk.

"Godammit, Shibari" he said as he removed his belt basically whipping it out.The male seemed to go closer to them, the crowd disappearing

Kapper was in too much pleasure to complain about they're mouth being filled with this mans member. The female known as shibari seemed to also be jerking him off. It wasn't long before they all released Kapper taking all of the males semen. They all collapsed on the ground something similar is there faces were all filled with smiles.

They seemed to calmed down Kapper feeling filled as they all got re-dressed going there separate ways. Tonight Kapper decided to rest in a Okamai tree he found awhile later in a different part of hell.


	4. Bukakke

They set off on there Journey through this place known as hell once again. God they could not believe that they were actually doing this but they could at the same time now yesterday Kapper had only been giving into lust for nutrients. But unfortunately they had passed a group of men and woman using somebody. God this just had to be one of his kinks they just so happened to see it so here they were now. They had satisfied themselves way too many times and yet they were still horny. They needed somebody to help them anybody just as long as they would take this away from them.

They didn't understand this feeling they couldn't breath. A lot of things hurt and god today they couldn't control that they seemed to get heavier breathing. Breathing that was well ALOT heavier within this a group of Asians seemed to have noticed walking up to them god they looked like they wanted to help. One female dressed in a pink shirt and blue skirt had slowly went up to them. "M-May I?" She asked in which they responded nodding eagerly she seemed to sit down next to them setting them in her lap. Next a very gentle but quite intimidating man came up "They are experiencing heat, Tsumiki."

He said gently as they slipped down Kapper's pants down they're legs. A chubbier male came up "Don't ya, worry darlin' Mr. Hanamura's gonna take care of you." With that the male had began to stroke them gently. Causing them to immediately let out a moan. Another voice had startled him "Yo, Ibuki heard about him! Ahahaha! Looks like he's pent up. At this point Hanamura was slowly jerking him off.

Another males voice that sounded calmer came up "Mioda, its a them" he responded as he kneeled down next to Kapper Suddenly they felt they're legs being raised. They looked on either side two girls were raising them the female known as Tsumiki propping them up. The male from earlier with a softer voice had suddenly inserted a finger immediately going fast into them. Suddenly The intimidating man from earlier came up looking at them straight in the eyes. Just as they was about to Cum the male had began to kiss them heavily, with that Kapper had been used to they're full extent. Kapper breathed heavily tears going down they're cheeks as they're senses were over flowing suddenly he was picked up by strong arms a cooing sound going to them that's when it had struck them he was just used by Nine people that were around they're age. Kapper spent who knows how long in this strong mans arm "You did well kid" he said in a deep voice "Alright, nidai stop coddling the poor kid" Suddenly they were put down but he couldn't help but want more. Yes, they were still smiling but they were acting quite pouty.

They were picked up by another set of hands and were carried somewhere they didn't know where all they knew was it continued his journey and at the end they had been placed in someplace that was way too comfortable to be a bed. With that Kapper woke up with a very suprised gasp to where he was now.


	5. Humiliation

Kapper gasped finding themself naked in the middle of the room. They were in a place with what seemed to be stone around them. Suddenly a woman came in her hair in blonde pigtails her porcelain complexion could be easily seen as quite seductive. "Well your little friends are taking another walk today and I'm bored so guess what!" Kapper didn't have anytime to respond "You'll be my little pet for today and if you don't do what I say you'll be punished! Well before we get into anything too real I'd like to put you into training! Mukuro! Izuru!"

She yelled out two ravenettes filling in watching they're every move. "You two have been doing well and deserve some entertainment!" The painful smile on Kappers face had said it all as The female had started training. The first test was they're pain tolerance they felt so humiliated by this especially since they didn't look to pleased with they're body as they squirmed suddenly over The blonde's lap they're ass being attacked. It took a good twenty minutes for them to break with that it was they're stamina in which she stripped and began to bounce on him. God he hated it somehow he could deal with public but not this.

This was like rape they didn't want this not one bit. They seemed to let out a son the ravenettes seemed to give no emotion making them more embarrassed not wanting to go through this anymore. That smile was still there though. They sobbed until they eventually came they were given a break being left a humiliated sobbing mess with a smile on they're face. That's when the nice man walked in "Enoshima?!" He roared with fury as the female walked out "That's our cue puhuhuhuhu!"

They rest of the people came in when she went out suddenly they was put into the arms of a silver haired female where they cuddled into her he wasn't as stubborn when in this situation it seemed. The others discussed something about relocating and they seemed to go farther into the lust level of hell. They seemed to take turns carrying Kapper but for some reason they only seemed to want to be in the nice strong mans arms. With that they relocated further into hell the next morning Kapper woke up in the strong mans arms right where they seemed to want to be. After all they felt the safest in the strong mans arms the only real thing Kapper knows about him is that his name might just be Nidai such a strange name he thought thought it was comfortably fitting for the man.


	6. Size Difference

Kapper woke up with a big room with a lot of people in it. They counted sixteen with girls on one side and boys on the other Ironically. They seemed to be just about to wiggle out of Nidai's grasp but he woken up. "Don't force yourself kid, you took quite a turn yesterday and before that you need recovery time." Though that may be true it seems Kapper couldn't really say much why you may ask? Well it's because of the bulge my god they were still horny and with that said this was most likely the last day for a long time they wouldbe.

"Names Nekomaru Nidai by the wa-?" Nekomaru had just noticed Kapper staring at his bulge. "Go ahead" once thoughs words left Nekomaru's lips Kapper immediately went to sucking him off. Well Nidai sat back watching them would Neko hasn't actually done anything in awhile since this was a nice refresher. Suddenly Kapper was face down they're ass high in the hair "this might hurt" he said as he basically shoved himself quickly into Kapper. However, my god they were destroyed by now but Kapper couldn't bring themselves self's to complain asNidai thrusted in and out earning a yelp from Kapper that almost woke up a male wearing a large purple scarf. Nekomaru began to thrust in and out eventually moving down to there female genitalia parts. Where Nidai has went ahead and destroyed that too not with his pristine cock but with his hand!

With that said it seems like Kapper and Nidai has a pretty fun day together loving each for half the day until Of course they woke up a rather mean girl by the name of hiyoko Saoinji dually noted since she acts more like a five year old. Rather then the age she is right now which is guessed to be seventeen. With that Kapper and the strong man known as a Nekomaru Nidai has fallen back asleep with Kapper quietly.


	7. CreamPie

Eventually they had made they're way away from the group of students on through the lust level. Luckily they had gotten through there hornier phase thanks to them. With that they were now walking to what seemed to be someplace to the equivalent of a town. They decided to rest there but they're seemed to be a hotel type thing that looked promising. But alas what was there currency? You guessed it right sex.

It was either that or what seemed to be a cup of semen and they were not read for that. With that they trudged forward. "I'd like to check into a room, payment...creampie...three rounds". they had never had a cream pie before so this would be a good experience. With that Kapper seemed to find themselves taking down there pants being rubbed softly as a warm up. With that Kapper found they're self bent over the counter and now being fucked senseless time going past as the owner came into their tight ass a by now twice well they either did work or maybe even attended to other customers. Soon Kapper was a moaning mess as the owner came in then one final time.

He was finally done and free to go though it was no secret they had stayed in the floor for a bit and locked themself in the bathroom to drain about a bit. Longer then of course they were finally done they trudged lazily to there room and continued to sleep there for the rest of the night of course.


	8. Latex/Leather

Kapper woke up to the sound of what seemed to be somebody having a orgasm next door. Of course they would wake up to that. Kapper let out a long yawn in response he was still quite drained from yesterday's aftermath. They had paid with being used in three times that could get them one night in the hotel as well as some good food. Then a pull string bag which was a real blessing as he had stocked it with free toiletries that they were surprised they actually had. With that Kapper had stocked a box with food setting it in a bag.

Then going for a meal if they're own with that Kapper had taken a bit to take care of themselves then heading back out on they're journey through hell. However they had successfully made there way throughout that part but now were in the kinkier part of hell. Where the were seeing men and women as well as a lot of other people being put into or wearing latex suits as well as leather. Suddenly they heard a very feminine yet Masculine voice "Awah! Your not fitted into a suit yet it seems!" They seemed to be quite in distress by this fact. "Oh I'm just passi-!" The other out a finger over his lips.

"Hush, we will get you a fitting complementary for free at once! Oh,you poor soul you have yet to experience the joy of leather and latex." With that Kapper found themselves being taken by the hand behind a rock. Where they were stripped down and put in a latex females suit for some reason. Perhaps the other had thought them to be a female. Whatever, they were also fitted in a leather harness which had suprising lay kept them snug.

Kapper seemed to like this feeling a nice cozy one it seems they put them at ease. Slowly dripping into a slow ease of loveliness Of bliss. Suddenly dropping into a soft abyss and falling asleep. At last minute it stuck them that they had put lavender and aphrodisiacs on them. It was a strange yet lovely for a feeling to have suddenly Kapper felt themselves wake up with a gasp. They were confused and didn't seem to know what had been happening or why they were here with that a soft giggle was heard in the distance uh oh...


	9. Asphyxiation

It was a strange yet lovely for a feeling to have suddenly Kapper felt themselves wake up with a gasp. They were confused and didn't seem to know what had been happening or why they were here with that a soft giggle was heard in the distance uh oh. "Isn't it just perfect being tied here against your will..eh? Oh, right you can't talk and can barley breathe! Well that's just part of the fun babe!" They tried to take deep breaths through there nose but struggling to obviously.

They didn't like this not one bit did they like this it was uncomfortable. They didn't feel safe they felt terrified they wanted out. They choked back a sob feeling absolutely hopeless. "Eh? Oh my looks like you feeling despair~ Ahahaha~ that sweet despair tastes so good on you doll! You should wear it more often Sweetheart!" They chuckled a tighter grip making its way around Kappers neck. Kapper could only choke a bit squirming they wanted out they needed out!

Before it was too late but the damage was already down. Kapper suddenly let out a few harsh breaths they were so scared they didn't know what to do. Suddenly they're was a knock at the door and time stoped for them they didn't know what to do not at all. They let out a tight choke knowing what might happen if they try to get help. Though Kapper heard a familiar voice then there was the slam of skin hitting the floor. Kapper could feel his neck getting lighter and the sting of his mouth being released.

They let out a gasp a sob to to hit them hard. Not wanting to in front of this all too familiar face who was taking the clothes off suddenly Kapper fell to the floor. It was no use they were so helpless they seemed to be post panic attack and about to continue. Suddenly they found a warm pair of arms around them they weren't really rough like Nidai's but gentle and comforting. "Shh, you can cry it's alright" they coaxed as he held Kapper In they're arms letting Kapper let out they're fear. It didn't help that Kapper's post panic attack continued a bit later. He seemed to just keep them harming themselves rubbing they're back trying to keep them from passing out.

Though unfortunately that didn't seem to work to well. Kapper did fall out leaving the male to pick them up carying them through hell to they're place. A weird thing they found was that they never stopped smiling. With that he took Kapper to his home letting them rest calmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapper had let out another gasp they were somewhere unfamiliar. They really didn't know where they were just that they wanted out. They could sense a knot of danger in there stomach they didn't have want it. They couldn't receive it since it had been too much for them to handle. "Please no I can't handle it! Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'll be good! Just please don't hurt me."

But suddenly they felt a slap it felt so really as they squirmed realizing they were tied up. They couldn't rub away the sting they absolutely could not. Kapper screamed out for help as the squirmed this way so out of character for them? Why this sudden burst of action for them specially. Suddenly it struck just about the time he was gonna get hit.

They woke up finally out of the dream violently shaking until realizing they were safe. They looked around looking to see in the corner was a all too familiar female. How could they possibly forget about her unnaturally purple eyes. They seemed to belong to the girl by the name of Shibari. "Mr. Price, our friend seems to be awake." She called to whoever Mr. Price was.

With that it was decided they were just dreaming they weren't in any danger. They were all right and that's all that mattered. Kapper looked around "How many times do I have to tell you just call me Alois." The older male sighed bending down to Kapper "Good afternoon, seems you had a nasty attack I'm glad Jack brought you in. Speaking of which, Shibari dear will you go get him please." The older man told her which she replied in "of course Alois." Getting up to go it didn't take long though when Jack showed up Kapper was surprised.

They were suprised to find jack to have the style of a eboy. The only thing that truly bothered them was the whip in his left hand staring with Intimidation.


	11. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small character arc

It was freezing out in the open but yet they couldn't shake the thought of what was happening in there from they're mind. Kapper was so confused they had never heard such a noise. Kapper was only eleven at the time when they had found out about kinks of course they knew about sex just not this. They would hear it every night well they're sibling was a hard sleeper they weren't being kept up all night by all the noise. They sounded like they were fighting maybe even hurting each other. But each time they heard the screams they thought they heard a wave of perhaps delight.

They thought they were just hearing things unfortunately poor Kapper had to listen to this all night. But alas somehow they managed to get through this living hell. Heh, little did they know later that would be they're life for about less then a year. This was the first time she they had experienced Sadism masochism though the next introduction would be what they would hear in college the wonder world of slavery.


	12. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character arc ya kinky bastards. This is the end though I might actually touch up the last chapter and get a few things out.

The next strange encounter they had was in college. They had a roommate who was into that kind of thing as strange as it was. But they couldn't afford to move to another dorm with what was going on. With that said Kapper could hear the screams and begs of females for in the living room. Heck one time his roommate offered him to abuse the bitches. Though they had turned it down to study despite having so much sexual frustration in that moment. The only thing that had ever happened to them with his friends bitches.

Was for they're birthday they had sucked they're dick as a morning surprise. Kapper seemed to here one morning a whip cracking they went out side to find his bitch for the night being whipped. As was this was happening his friend offered them a go they declined though they watched calmly.


End file.
